


Where the Stars Met the Sky

by resoundingSilence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A cute little date., F/M, Fluff, This pairing gives me life., arasol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingSilence/pseuds/resoundingSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia has something she wants to show Sollux.<br/>Sollux complains nearly the entire way there.<br/>They're still hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Stars Met the Sky

     Sollux walked through the thick under brush, trailing behind his guide, cursing as briars stuck to his clothes and dug into his skin. He looked up to see his guide was completely unimpeded by the frustratingly tenacious plants. She was much more accustomed to the woods, seeing as how she lived nearby and spent a lot of her time wandering about in search of adventure. She avoided the briar patches as if it were second nature to her, and Sollux would never understand how she could move so gracefully through the trees.

     I guess that’s just another part of her that makes her so amazing. He thought to himself as he picked at some thorns stuck in his hair.

     “We’re almost there Sollux, just a little further now!” Aradia cheered in her sing-song voice.

     “Damn, how can you even tell? It’s so dark, and everywhere I look it’s just tree after stupid tree. Everything looks the same to me.”

     “That’s what happens when you spend most of your time locked up in a high-rise staring at a computer screen! Now hurry up! Double time it Mister!”

     Sollux just sighed as he slowly clambered over a fallen tree. She did have a point, but  _oh my god how does she make this look so easy!?_

     Aradia was waiting for him to catch up at the bottom of a hill, and as soon as he closed the gap, breathing a little heavily, she stuck her tongue out at him.

     “Jeez, it’s about time, slowpoke. Here we are!”

     Peering over the hillside, Sollux saw a vast plain of tall grass spread as far as the eye could see which admittedly wasn’t very far at all for him.

     “AA,” Sollux said as he walked to the top of the hill. “you drag me through angry forest hell, and the big surprise you have to show me is a bunch of grass?”

     “Sollux, you big bummer-bee! It wasn’t that bad! Besides, that wasn’t the whole surprise.” She replied as she crept up behind him.

     “What? Are you going to show me your bug collection or some-“Fortunately his snarky comment was cut short when Aradia tackled him down the hill, rolling and laughing over the sounds of Sollux’s startled screaming.

     When they finally reached the bottom, Sollux looked at his assailant and said: “You’re crazy, you know that?” Although he made no attempt to free himself from the tangled heap they had become on the ground.

     “Oh, hush you. You love that about me.” And it was true. It was just another wonderful part of the amazing creature known as Aradia Megido.

     “Now as for the rest of your surprise,” she continued, a smirk crossing her face, “just close your mouth and watch.”

     As he was about to say something, Aradia grabbed him by the chin and turned his head sky-wards, causing the words to die in his throat.

     “Oh.” That was all that he could say, as the typically loud-mouthed Sollux Captor was rendered speechless by the night sky.

     “I thought you’d like this, seeing as how you’re a big city boy and have probably never had the chance to see the stars like this at night.”

     “Yea, they’re… beautiful.” Sollux was still grasping for words as Aradia moved to lay her head on his chest.

     “If you look over here,” Aradia began, pointing towards a cluster of stars, “you can see what looks like your symbol!”

     “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

     “And the best part, is if you look just a li-tle further to the right…”

     “Wait, is that your’s?”

     “Bingo, Mr. Harrison Captor, you’ve solved the mystery! Hehe.”

     “Well then, if I solved the mystery, do I get the girl?”

     “Sollux you idiot, you’ve had the girl long before the adventure even began.”

     They spent most of the night laying there, staring up at the stars that seemed to spell out their lives for them. Aradia laughed throughout the night as Sollux occasionally roasted a couple of crickets with his psionics when the noise started to get on his nerves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up coming back to this to add a little more content in the form of description, so stay tuned folks!


End file.
